Certain computing devices, particularly mobile devices, suffer from limited screen space. This limited display area is particularly prevalent with wearable devices. As a result, launching an application on such a device while the device is presenting a particular context (e.g., an operating system home screen or another application) can cause the device to leave that context. As a result, the user is required to go back and forth between one context and another, causing an inefficient use of time and resources, as well as being confusing and disruptive to the user.